A messed up story
by Airdramon
Summary: This is a fic i was working on, thanks to writers block, I've really created a monster. R&R!


Title: The Sleepover Wars  
  
Author: Airdramon  
  
Summary: I will finish the real version, but this is the side-effects of severe writers block so don't get too mad...  
  
A/N: This takes place in season 02, The new Digidestined get there digimon but not the old ones (exept for T.K. and Kari, of course). The digimon are in there Rookies, just because Poromon sounds like a Muppet!  
  
Utterly pointless disclaimer: I own nothing, literally.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tai was eating Gushers in front of a mirror waiting for his head to change shape when Kari got out of her room from getting ready for the sleepover.   
  
"Tai, why arn't you ready? Sora, Mimi, and Yolei will be here any minute!!" Kari asked for the fifth time that night. Tai ignored that and ate a grape Gusher.  
  
"Dang!! Tai said "It isn't a grape yet!"   
  
"Can you please get ready?" Kari tried to sound reasonable. Tai responded by mumbling about gushers and how they rip people off as he went to his room. "Maybe it turned his brain into a grape..." Gatomon cracked up at Kari's comment as they went to her room. There laughter was cut off by the hum of a small motor. 'What the?..' Kari asked herself as she went back to the living room. "TAI!!"  
  
"What?" Tai, still not ready, asked. He was driving a remote controlled car around the room with a bag of catnip tied to the top, and their cat, Meeko was chasing it.  
  
"Whats that smell....? CATNIP!!!!" Gatomon yelled as she started to chase the car.   
  
"Please, Tai, comb your hair at least!" Kari pleaded.  
  
"C-o-m-b?" Tai tried to sound out the strange word he never heard of before.  
  
"Yes, comb! See, this is a comb!" She said as she held up the comb.   
  
"Oh, I see." Tai said as he grabbed the comb and went to the bathroom. "Hmm.... How the heck do you use this... thing" He said out loud to no one while he shook it a couple times. Meanwhile.....  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
"AHH!! Thier here!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And now the messed up version.......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title:The Sleepover Wars  
  
Author: Airdramon  
  
Summary:  
  
A/N: This takes place in season 02, The new Digidestined get there digimon but not the old ones (exept for T.K. and Blob, of course). The digimon are in there Rookies, just because Poromon sounds like a Muppet!  
  
Utterly pointless disclaimer: I own nothing, literally.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Dumb was eating lard in front of a mirror waiting for his head to change shape when Blob got out of her room from getting ready for the sleepover.   
  
"Dumb, why arn't you ready? Sora, Mimi, and Yolei will be here any minute!!" Blob asked for the fifth time that night. Dumb ignored that and ate a turd Lard.  
  
"Dang!! Dumb said "It isn't a turd yet!"   
  
"Can you please get ready?" Blob tried to sound reasonable. Dumb responded by mumbling about lard and how they rip people off as he went to his room. "Maybe it turned his brain into a turd..." Gassy cracked up at Blob's comment as they went to her room. There laughter was cut off by the hum of a small motor. 'What the?..' Blob asked herself as she went back to the living room. "Dumb!!"  
  
"What?" Dumb, still not ready, asked. He was driving a remote controlled car around the room with a bag of Toilet bowl cleaner tied to the top, and their cat, Meeko was chasing it.  
  
"Whats that smell....? Toilet bowl cleaner!!!!" Gassy yelled as she started to chase the car.   
  
"Please, Dumb, Cow your hair at least!" Blob pleaded.  
  
"C-o-w?" Dumb tried to sound out the strange word he never heard of before.  
  
"Yes, Cow ! See, this is a Cow !" She said as she held up the Cow .   
  
"Oh, I see." Dumb said as he grabbed the Cow and went to the bathroom. "Hmm.... How the heck do you use this... thing" He said out loud to no one while he shook it a couple times. Meanwhile.....  
  
flip-flop  
  
"AHH!! They're here!!"   



End file.
